


The other side of the sparring mat

by Menatiera



Series: Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Stony - Freeform, M/M, Mentor!Tony, Sparring, Tony Stark Bingo, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, Training, team dads, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: Tony thinks back on his journey which lead to him being the mentor and trainer of a new generation of Avengers.---Fill for my Tony Stark Bingo card.





	The other side of the sparring mat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for [Mei](https://letsleepoverwork.tumblr.com/) who betaed all of the TSB ficlets!
> 
> This is for [my Tony Stark Bingo card](https://menatiera.tumblr.com/post/180797017858/so-today-or-tomorrow-ill-start-posting-my-tsb) square S1 (i guess): sparring.

Tony never actually believed he’d be on this side of this situation. Ever. On this particular subject, he was always the one to be taught. He always felt he was lacking, he was behind with his knowledge and skills.

But here he is, standing at the edge of the sparring mat and looking  _ up  _ at four wide-eyed kids, who isn’t here for Captain America or the Black Widow or anyone else, but for  _ him _ .

Steve is sitting at the sidelines only because Tony asked him to.

Tony feels a bit of whiplash. Harley, Peter, Kamala and Gwen wait for him to gather his thoughts. They trust him. They trust his knowledge too. And why wouldn’t they?

Tony straightens up further. He got self-defense lessons since he was four. As an adult, Happy taught him boxing to get him out of his head. As Iron Man, he learned from the bests.

Natasha, Clint, and Steve all made sure he was more than capable to finish off anyone even without the armor.

He thinks back to the countless times he sparred with Steve. How he struggled in the beginning to hide the ARC-reactor from him. How he bent over in pain that first time Steve landed a hit on his chest, not knowing about his disability.

He remembered the times pinned down on the mats, and how quickly that could be turned to his advantage with a kiss: no wonder there, really, as their heated skin touched on the other’s, cheeks red and hair tousled, their heart pounding frantically with exercise and lush.

He remembers the times, at first few and far in between and then more often, when he won. He remembers Steve’s proud smile blooming on his lips as he looked up at Tony above him starry-eyed.

He remembers Steve pushing him to his limits, and above them. Oh how much he hated Captain America at those times: panting, sweating, out of breath; his muscles screaming for rest but being forced to move on nonetheless. He remembers times when these excruciating sparring sessions were the only things keeping him away from going down to the wine cellar and drinking himself senseless. He remembers how he lashed out at Steve when Steve first complimented his performance, not daring to believe it wasn’t of mocking him.

He also remembers that one time, Steve under him in faded grey t-shirt and sweatpants, prop knife kicked out of his hands, his eerily blue eyes sparkling with all the love he couldn’t possibly hold entirely in himself no matter how broad his chest was, looking up at Tony and blurting without much ado, “Marry me.” He remembers his own enthusiastic yes and the kiss after it that felt like fireworks behind his closed eyes.

He remembers Steve this morning, letting Tony out of bed and looking at him with awe as Tony got dressed, the good luck kisses and the murmured encouragements to keep up with the kids.

Iron Man is the retired leader of the Avengers but still a mentor for the new generation. Tony isn’t ready for this,  he did his best work unprepared and throwing himself into it , and yet he managed to get here somehow.

“Mr Stark?” Peter tentatively asks, unnerved by the continuous silence on Tony’s part.

Tony smiles saccharine-sweet. “Yes, Peter?”

“Will you… can we get started?”

“Well, the first lesson of fighting is to not rush into it. I even dare to say…  _ one of the most valuable traits a soldier or student can have is patience. _ ”

He can’t help but laugh at the collective groans of the kids, and laugh even more as Steve buries his face in his hands at the peripheral of his sight.

He beckons Steve closer, and Steve comes obediently, as always when Tony asks him anything. “Let’s show these kids how we do it, shall we?” Tony grins.

He is going to have so much fun with them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please leave a comment, this author needs validation! Also consider reading my other fics or visiting [my tumblr](https://menatiera.tumblr.com/) as well! :)


End file.
